<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>locked in by frenchfrieswritingstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435615">locked in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff'>frenchfrieswritingstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>locked in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved to stare at Komaru. She could strain her eyes just to observe her, and she wouldn't regret it a single bit. She noted down every single detail about her in her brain. Like how Komaru would bit her lip when she was nervous or focused, or on her voice was pitched and mature at the same time, on how her hoodie always was a bit droopy in one of her arms, and how she loved to solve puzzles.<br/><br/>She had discovered Komaru when she was tutoring the other Naegi, who had trouble in their Literature class. They never shared a word, but Toko analysed every single interaction of her. She was suprised about her own fondess towards the other girl. She swore she had devoted her heart and soul to Master Byakuya, but her obsession with him had died significantly.<br/><br/>'' Uhm Toko? Are you okay? You're d-drooling.'' Toko yelped as the timid boy touched her shoulder. <em>Shit,</em> she had forgottn she had brought Chihiro so she wouldn't seem suspicious. '' HOLy Shhhhhh.....-'' Toko put her hand over her mouth. They were in a library.<br/>Chihiro scratched his cheek. '' You seem pretty focused.. i think i'll just leave.''</p><p>Toko din't protest. There wasn't any word she could utter withouth it sounding weird or desperate. After her companion left, she decided to look at Komaru again but-<br/><br/><em>Komaru wasn't looking at her light novel anymore, her green eyes were encountering with Toko's. </em><br/><br/>At first, she thought she might've just been looking at something behind her, but she and Komaru were staring at eachother for an uncomfortable period of time, even if it were just seconds. Their mutual staring was broken, as Komaru quickly tried to look back at her manga. Toko could tell she was embarrased.<br/><br/><em>Shit, she messed it up. she <strong>fucking</strong> messed it up, like she always did.</em> Toko digged her nails into her arm, ashamed. Komaru probably thought she was a creep - <em>hell, she probably though she was a stalker</em>. - She got up, drifting away to the most solitary corner she could find in the library.<br/><br/>After reaching her desired destination, she rested her forehead on the table. Was she ever gonna be good at anything? Sure, she won numerous literaly awards and all her books were best sellers. But she doesn't believe she deserve them<em> - she never did</em> - and what was the point if she had nobody? Maybe, in the end, she should just stick with Master Byakuya.<br/><br/>She hated these wretched feelings that were summoned in her wit. Maybe a quick nap would solve it. She was never the type to sleep at libraries, but most of the books she found were below decency. She closed her eyes, and let uncosciousness take over her.<br/><br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>The first thing she noticed when she fluttered her eyes open was : She had fallen off the chair -<br/><br/><em>And it's dark, too dark.</em> <br/><br/>As her vision started adapting to the darkness, she quickly scrambled to the corner, bracing her own shoulders. All those memories started to flash trough Toko's mind. Her small figure trembling against herself. <br/><br/>( <em>'' Please! Please i'm sorry! I don't wanna go there please, Ma! Please i'm scared, i'm scared! '' I begged, i pleaded, I cried. But she din't listen, neither of them did. )<br/><br/></em>Her breathing was unstable, she couldn't function correctly. Her mind was like a hurricane. Please, someone, anyone, help.<br/><br/>( <em>'' Hey let's shove Freak-kawa onto the locker, i think it's a proper <strong>punishment!</strong> '' said the boy tauntingly. I begged again, they shoved me there none the less. Their laughter turned into toxic venom in my head.</em> )<br/><br/>Hot tears streamed down, these memories wouldn't stop. She tried to yell for help, but all that came out were feeble and pathetic sobs. It was funny on how the dark could make have these panic attacks.<br/><br/>( <em>I winced as i made the first cut near my wrist. It was painful. I tried my best to not look at it. Fainting and having my mothers barge into my room and see me in such as poor state was the last thing i wanted. I did a few more before eventually quickly cleaning them on my bathroom.</em> )<br/><br/>She couldn't take it, it was overwhelming, she was going to -<br/><br/>'' Hello?! Is someone there?! You closed the store with me in it! Hello? Help!'' Toko quickly recognized the voice. It was Komaru's. How did she end up here?<br/><br/>Toko tried to guide herself towards the voice, but it was too dark, and she was still fragile from her current panic. Komaru's quietness after asking if anyone was there din't help her predictament.<br/><br/>After a while, she finally managed to shout a single sentence. '' O-Omaru...? I-i'm..right here..'' Toko scolded herself for calling her 'Omaru', she din't had the emotional strenght to mutter even the 'K' sound. <br/><br/>'' Finally someone! Hold on! I'm near you! '' Komaru shouted back. By how close she sounded , the must be indeed benear. Toko stood still, before seeing a sillhouette '' Bingo!''<br/><br/>Toko quickly tried to wipe her tears and the snot from her nose with her sweat sleeve. The last thing she wanted was anyone seeing how stupid she looked right now. She took deep breaths. Inhaling for 5, Exhaling for 4. <br/><br/>'' F-Finally... You're.. K-Komaru Naegi..right? '' Toko's eyes were adapted enough to the dark to make out Komaru's facial features. The girl was basically gleaming.<br/><br/><br/>'' Y-Yeah! Are you an employee or are you also stuck here?'' She opened her mouth to respond, but was cutted off. '' Wait, how did you know my name? ''<br/><br/>'' Uhm..You're Makoto's Sister. I helped him s-study for Literature.'' Suddenly, it seemed like all the puzzle pieces clicked in Komaru's head. '' Oh! You're Toko Fukawa, right?! I knew you looked familiar earlier! I always wanted to talk to you back then, but i was too shy. Nice to properly meet you!'' Toko adjusted her glasses, which barely helped due to her current circumstances. <br/><br/>'' W-Wow.. you actually r-rebember my name.. what a suprise, since i'm so forgetable.'' She felt warm hands wrap around her own. '' What?! Nonsense. I love your books, im such a big fan!'' She could feel the entusiasm that Komaru exuded, but she knew the girl was also scared. '' H-How are you so tranquilized? We're locked in a store!'' Komaru was quiet for a few seconds, did she mess up again?<br/><br/>Toko quickly felt the other girl wrapping Toko into a hug. She wasn't a touchy person, and was reasonably freaked out, even with Komaru's warthm. Toko briskly pushed Komaru off, who ended up embarassed by breaking her personal space. '' I-i'm so sorry, it's just that i was so s-scared! But then you showed up and i felt a lot safer.'' It was ironic how Komaru was basically refering to Toko as an saviour, when in reality, it was the other way around. '' No need to thank m-me.'' She went back to bracing herself, as an way of comfort.<br/><br/>'' C-can we just get out of here? I <em>hate </em>the dark.'' Toko heard the sound of Komaru seemingly nodding. She took Toko's hand, and started walking around the library. They scavenged the library for a flashlight. Even with Komaru around, Toko could feel herself getting increasily more alarmed by the second. Komaru could feel Toko's hand trembling, which din't help at all. Eventually they found one that actually worked.<br/><br/>'' Ta-daa! We now have a source of light.'' Toko din't speak, she was too in awe, finally, it wasn't so dark anymore. '' Uhm, so what do you think we should do now, Toki? '' After speaking, Komaru took a look at Toko's face. Her eyes and nose were red, with tear stains marking her face. Was she crying? Toko din't seem to realize Komaru's look of worry. Instead, she was thinking about something else.<br/><br/>Toko furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname. It wasn't that she din't like it. But nicknames were given by friends and to dear people. Toko din't deserve nicknames, especially from a girl as nice as Komaru, after all, she could be plotting against her. '' I want to get out of here. Where's the entrance?'' Her grip on Komaru's hand grew tighter.<br/><br/>Komaru changed her expression, she din't want to worry Toko even more.Komaru smiled, nodding. Walking off into the labyrinth that was the library they were situated in. Komaru tried to make some small talk along the way.<br/><br/>After all, a small talk might make herself and Toko feel better about everything.'' So, uhm.. how did you get stuck here? I accidentally took a nap and when i woke up it was dark.'' <br/><br/>'' I also took a nap, there were no interesting books. Manga makes me g-gag.'' Komaru took a gasp in disbelief. '' What?! Why?!'' Toko raised an eyebrow at her companion's objection.<br/><br/>'' It's filled with clichés and most of the characters have poor personality traits. Besides, women are also very sexualised and objectified in them, it's unrealistic.'' Komaru scratched her chin in thought.<br/><br/>'' Maybe you just haven't seen the good ones! I'll give you one of my mangas, you'll grow to love it, i promise!'' Toko cringed. She knew Komaru was sweet, but not that sweet. Toko gave a sarcastic chuckle.<br/><br/>'' Good luck with that.'' Komaru stopped her mid-track. '' Uhm.. what's w-wrong?'' Komaru got in front of her, putting her hands on Toko's shoulders, which tensed up the slightest at the sudden growth of contact.<br/><br/>'' I have an idea! What if after we get out of here, we have a slumber party?'' Toko furrowed her eyebrows even more, why would Komaru ever want to have anything with her? Nobody likes her, not even herself! Toko Fukawa was a loser and she was born to be hated. Surely, Komaru din't truly mean those words, did she? She could deny her request, but it would be an opportunity missed to know more about the other girl.<br/><br/>'' F-fine, but you'll owe me one.'' Toko's face got redder. '' Let's just k-keep on going!'' Komaru went back to just holding her hand, which made Toko relieve, and kept on guiding themselves in the darkness.<br/><br/>They eventually came face to face to the entrance. Each of them took tries opening the door, but it was no use. It was locked, and Toko was pretty sure there was a metal gate behind the door. Her mind started to clot with desperation, she looked at Komaru, whose eyes were starting to tear up knowing they wouldn't be able to leave. She wanted to cry, but crying wouldn't open up the door.<br/><br/>Toko took a deep breath, grabbed a flashlight, ripped a blank page of a random book, and started writing it with some pencils she found on the ground, thanks to the flashlight. Komaru wiped her tears, confused. '' U-Uhm, Toko?? What are you doing?'' Toko shushed her. '' Look, O-Omaru, i need you to do a favor for me ok? If you do it, i'll read *2* of your trashy mangas, ok?'' <br/><br/>Komaru nodded reluctantly. '' I-i'll need you to close your eyes, while i open the entrance.'' Toko ordered, before adding an ' No questions!' in the end, which stopped Komaru from speaking.<br/><br/>Komaru reluctantly obliged, closing her eyes. Few seconds after doing so, she heard Toko sneeze, following with a voice that was Toko's but not really. <br/><br/>'' Eh? What's this??? Everythings dark, what did Ms. Morose get herself into- '' That voice was interrupted, as the speaker seemingly read the paper, judging by the paper folding noises.<br/><br/>She heard the click of scissors, slashing, which made Komaru back up even more. The sound of wood breaking against something sharp forced Komaru to open her eyes, as an reflex. Altough it was a split second, she saw Toko, illuminated by the flashlight on the floor.<br/><br/>But it wasn't Toko, this Toko had her tongue out, reaching an absurd length. And in her hands were a pair of scissors, who were busy slashing the door lock open. Komaru din't dare open her eyes after that.<br/><br/>After an while of deafening silence, Toko sneezed, Who told Komaru she could open her eyes. When she opened it, she was met with the doors open to expose a metal gate, and a broken handle. Toko was squeezing a piece of paper in her hand, the flashlight in the other. Toko expression seemed tired, and her hair was slightly messy, but Komaru think it made her even prettier.<br/><br/>'' W-What are you waiting for?! Help me open this gate.'' Komaru got back to her senses, realizing she was staring. '' Oh, yeah, s-sorry.'' She helped toko slowly open the metal gate so they could pass.<br/><br/>Alas they were free. Toko wanted to run off, but it was dark, and she din't want Komaru to get mugged, so she walked her to her house, before walking to her own.<br/><br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>The bell ringed, Komaru shot up, being the only one at the house. Makoto had gone to hang out with his friends, and her parents were working. It couldn't be any of Makoto's friends so...<br/><br/>Komaru's face lighted up, realizing who it must be, and quickly opened her door.<br/><br/><br/>'' H-Hi, Komaru.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>